Not Just A Woman
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Jack can’t figure it out, just a woman or not just a woman?


**Title:** Not Just A Woman  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Season Eight  
**Season:** 8/9  
**Summary:** Jack can't figure it out, just a woman or not just a woman?  
**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I also own no rights to the Rob Thomas song _'Not Just A Woman'_. I do own the plot though.  
**Author's Note:** Just some mindless fluff. Hope you enjoy! Also please check out my new official website at www (dot) cathainnottingham (dot) com!

* * *

She's just a woman!

Jack groaned as he lay in bed. He'd been staring at the ceiling for two hours and he wasn't any closer to being tired then he'd been before. She was just a woman…

Not just a woman

Samantha Jean Carter was just a woman, she'd stated so the first time he'd met her in the briefing room all those years ago.

But she wasn't just a woman! She was Samantha Jean Carter for cryin' out loud! Jack thought about all of the missions they'd been on, all of the situations…her near-death experience with the super solider, he remembered when he and Teal'c rescued her from the zombie predator, he'd seen her and thought…

She's terrified

And yet, she had that look on her face when he sat with her, put his arm around her, she might have been terrified but at the very same time somehow…

She's unafraid

How did she manage to do that? To be helpless and self sufficient at the same time? It wasn't even possible! Then again when was anything not possible with her around? She'd managed to save the universe how many times in less than a decade?

She's every reason you'll ever need

Jack grabbed a pillow and slammed it over his face, growling into the cotton, why couldn't he just sleep! Tell his brain to shut up and let him sleep! Then again he knew that wasn't possible.

She'd never say what you should already know by now

Yes yes yes! Okay so he did know it wasn't possible to turn off his brain, it was a figure of speech! That got him thinking too…how many times had she finished his sentence or cut him off before he even said anything?

Sometimes you'll swear she can read your mind

God he hoped not, if she did then the thoughts and images that ran through his mind during the last briefing of the two of them, hot and sweaty, right there…

No Jack! No! How could he have such thoughts about her? After what she did to him! Pete freaking Shanahan! What could she see in that man! He looked like Mr. Potato Head!

She'll break your heart and she'll make you strong

Well…in all fairness, she did dump the man. Rather harshly too. That brought a small smile to Jack's lips.

And she can take you completely make you so uncertain but so better off

Wasn't that the truth! The whole thing when Pete asked her to marry him and then she asked him what he thought – what do you say in a moment like that! But in the end…in the end they were both better off.

She's complicated with an easy smile

Hell yes. Complicated should be her middle name. How many times had she spewed those wormhole equations? All of the techno babble? The only reason why she continued was because she thought he was listening when really all he was doing was looking at her lips and that smile!

She is a genius but she doesn't see it

That was definitely true some of the time. He'd never thought that a genius could forget they were a genius, especially after meeting someone so full of themselves like Rodney McKay, but Sam was capable of it.

She is a dream in your waking hour

Hell with that, Samantha Carter was always Jack O'Neill's dream, in sleep or awake it didn't matter! Suddenly Jack yawned. He hadn't yawned all night. Wait suddenly after nearly three hours of fighting himself over Samantha Carter he was ready for sleep! All he had to do was admit that he dreamt about her?

Jack grinned as he settled down for a sleep full of Samantha Carter.

Not just a woman, Samantha Carter was so much more than that.

* * *

**After Thought:** What did you think? Please review! 


End file.
